bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lake Terrain
The Lake Terrain is a terrain in Bloons Monkey City. It favors Monkey Buccaneers and restricts Ninja Monkeys, Bomb Towers and Bloonchippers. Typical features *One-entry-one-exit. *Lots of water and comparatively little land. *Many curves and not many straight lines. Tracks Note: the names given are the official names given by Ninja Kiwi fans. Difficulty ratings are based on the track itself, these ratings may differ based on City Level and Tile difficulty rating. Loop knot Description A relatively short track which appears to be on a peninsula. The bloons come from the top left, loop around, and exit out the bottom left. There is a lot of water on the right. Tips *Since the water isn't placed in a very strategic spot, it is better to use 2/x subs than buccaneers. However, buccaneers can still be useful. Strategies *Short-ranged towers such as tack shooters and ice monkeys work well in the loop. *Because this is a short track, it is inadvisable to use 2/x glue gunners. *If well placed, a single dartling gunner can shoot down the straight portion of the track at the start. Infinity/Percent Description Four islands in the middle of a lake, surrounded by water. Bloons enter from the top left, turn right, loop around the rightmost island, go to the bottom of the leftmost island, loop around, and exit from the bottom right. The track is made of lily pads. Tips *Because there isn't much land, it is inadvisable to rely on towers with a large footprint, such as banana farms or mortars. Strategies *Since banana farms have a large footprint, it's bad to rely on these as the chief source of income. It is better to use methods such as Bloon Trap farming or Supply Drop farming. *Because there is a *lot* of water, methods such as boat spam or sub spam do well here. *An x/3 boomerang thrower will annihilate the early rounds. Bad mirror Description So named because the portion of the track on the water is a rough mirror (not exact) of the portion of track on land, the bloons enter from the top and exit at the bottom. The top half is land and the bottom half is water. Tips *Avoid relying on spike factories for defending, as the bloons exit in the water. Strategies *A 2/x buccaneer will do well in the central "bulb". *A monkey ace with the circle formation can roughly cover the track if put at the bottom of the bulb of land. *There is a lot of room for 2/x subs. *A tack shooter or ice monkey can cover the loop at the top. Lakeside Description A very squiggly track. Bloons enter from the top and exit at the bottom left. Approximately half the map is water. The track is in the style of a rock path. Tips *Tack shooters and ice monkeys do very well in the tight curves. *There is a lot of water on the left to place 2/x subs. *On this map, there is an optimised space to place almost every tower — e.g. banana farms fit in the bottom right, and buccaneers fit well inside the curves. Strategies *The center peninsula is a good place to put long-ranged towers such as super monkeys and engineers. *The best place to put a buccaneer is just below the first outcrop of land the bloons travel over. *A good place to put 3/x or 4/x monkey subs is inside the bays at the top and bottom. Blade Description This map features a prominent island shaped like a blade (from the blade shooter, or x/3 tack shooter) with a circular lake in the center. The bloons enter from the bottom left, travel over five of the blade points, travel inwards to the inner circle, loop around halfway, and finally float outwards and exit at the bottom right. The track is a combination of lily pads, stepping stones, and packed dirt. Tips *Short-ranged towers are good in the points of the blade. *Since there is little land, avoid relying on banana farms and mortar monkeys. Strategies *A 2/x buccaneer in the center under the influence of a 1/x village has a range roughly equal to the entire track. *There is adequate space on the outskirts for 2/x subs. *Blade shooters (naturally) work well in the points of the blade. Parabola (Bloon Dunes only) Description This track takes place on a peninsula. The track is in the shape of a hyperbola (not a parabola, as in the name). Bloons come from the top left, curve around the bottom of the peninsula, and then go back up and exit at the top right. The track is made of lily pads. Tips *This track is extremely short, so you'll need to have lots of burst DPS. *You might be tempted to use towers that shoot in straight lines. This would be a good idea if there was actually space to put those towers. Strategies *Use a lot of buccaneers in the early rounds. That will give you lots of damage and lots of range. *A spike factory is useful at the very end to catch the stragglers. *Tack shooters and ice monkeys prove useful at the bottom.